Stand by you!
by Kumioko
Summary: In the middle of the forest stood little girl and a young boy. They had their faces turned away from each other. They were all red and yet they both had big smiles on their faces. The day come to an end. The goodbyes were said. The tears wer cried. The promise was maid. but throuth the different hardships the young boy and the little girl had to grow up forgetting about the promise
1. Prolouge

**Hi!**

 **Yes I know I should write my other stories but listening to this song "Stand by you" by Rachel Platten I couldn't stop thinking about this small one-shot. Hope you will like it!**

 **Still looking for someone to help me with my writing! If someone would be kind enough to help me please PM me or leave a review. I'm sure this way I'll write faster ;)**

 **Before you start reading:**

 **This story takes place after Heel siblings act but without the trip to Guam. So Kyoko didn't meet Corn again.**

 **Kyoko didn't meet her mum.**

 **I'm not a big fan of Sho so he's not going to have a happy ending over here.**

 **I'm a fan of Ren (although sometimes his annoying)! So it's a Ren x Kyoko story.**

 **It will be a short story. Probably 5 or so chapters, not sure yet. Depends on reviews and how you'll like it.**

 **Kyoko is 18 and Ren is 22 in this story.**

 **English is my second language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Skip Beat!" and the song "Stand by you" which will be put in later chapter.**

 **Hope you'll like it :)**

PROLOGUE

 _*12 years ago, Kyoto*_

It was a beautiful, spring afternoon. Scenery was like from the movie. The sun was high on the sky, shining everywhere. The birds were singing. Squirrels were playing around. Some rabbits were jumping and eating a shiny grass. Not so far away you could hear the stream flowing. But this beautiful harmony got broken by a heartbreaking cry. A little girl, age six was standing before a stream, crying her amber eyes out. She had cute two black pigtails on her head. Plain green dress with short sleeves. And simple black shoes. Her face was all red from crying so much.

"Corn! Please _*hick*_ don't go! _*hick*_ Don't leave me, Corn!" You could hear her whine to the boy standing in front of her. It was a young boy, age ten. Looking at him you could understand why the little girl mistook him for a fairy prince. He had messy blond hairs which were as bright as the sun on the sky. Green, shining eyes like spring grass, or maybe like two emeralds put into perfectly shaped face. He had expensive looking, green t-shirt and blue shorts. Only the wings were missing and he would be a perfect fairy, which fit perfectly into this forest.

"Kyoko-chan, don't cry." He pleaded with her. His emerald eyes mixed with pain and helplessness. He took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kyoko-chan, please!" He pleaded again but this time his voice broke a little bit at the end. Hearing his breaking voice she raised her face and with a start she realized how close he was to her. He never got so close to her before. She looked inside his forestry eyes and with a gasp she saw pain in them. She raised her small hand to his cheek.

"Corn?" She asked unsure. _Why is there so much pain in this eyes?_ Even though she was young she could see more pain in this emerald eyes than in her own. "I'll be fine." Her mouth trembled but she tried to be strong. _It will be harder for him if I won't stop crying!_

He realized his mistake and schooled his face. He took her small hand into his and led her to flat rock on the side of the clearing. Her brows furrowed and a blush bloomed on her face, although you couldn't really see it because of her earlier crying. She squeaked when he sat on this rock and pulled her down on his lap. Her hands ended up on his chest with her head. She could hear his heartbeat. Her face became even more red and she stiffened in his arms. He put his chin on top of her head and hugged her harder. He waited for her to relax. She wanted to ask him what he was doing or scold him. To say that in Japan you didn't do that with any girl but she was too afraid to actually do it. So she decided to enjoy this moment. After all she was rarely hugged in her life. And it was mostly by him, her fairy prince when she was crying. After few minutes she relaxed and was taking his smell in so she would never forget it. It was a unique, forestry mixed with sandalwood smell.

"Kyoko-chan," he started. "I will have to leave tomorrow morning." He swallowed, while she burrowed her face deeper into his chest. He rubbed her back with his hand. Corn slightly turned his head and rested his cheek on her head. "If I could I would stay with you. But Kyoko-chan I don't have a power like that yet." He sighed. "I'm still to weak and that's why I have to go back to my world. Because of my weakness I can stay in human world only for one month." He got so much into his story that at some point he was almost believing it. "But a fairy can come back to the Human world every ten years. And Kyoko-chan I promise you that I will learn magic so I will be able to stay longer over here. So I won't have to leave you ever again. So Kyoko-chan promise me that you won't cry." Little girl in his arms nodded with a small sniff. On the boys face a small smile was blooming. "Before I leave I have something for you, Kyoko-chan." With a surprise she looked up at him. _So cute!_ He couldn't stop but think. "Wait a second." With one hand he steadied her while with the other hand he tried to find something in his pocket. "Ha!" He screamed a cry of joy when he found what he was looking for. Kyoko's amber eyes were sparkling. Corn took out a stone and showed it to the excitated girl.

"Kyoko-chan, this is a magical stone. It will take your pain away. Whenever I won't be by your side and you'll want to cry just take this stone inside your hands and it will absorb your pain." He said it with all seriousness. "Kyoko-chan all I want from you is for you to be happy." The boy added quietly. Girls eyes shone with new tears. But this time they were from happiness. She couldn't believe that Corn would give her something so precious. "Kyoko-chan, gave me your hands." She did as he asked her. He couldn't help but smile at her childish eagerness. He put his hands with a stone inside her hands. He dropped the bluish stone in her hands and before she could take her hands away he caught them. His heart started beating faster and he licked his suddenly dry lips. He didn't know why he said his next words or why he was so nervous. You can say it was spur of the moment or just his instincts to mark his territory. Or maybe because he had a feeling that her so called Prince Charming would hurt her one day. It doesn't matter why, what matters is that he said it. "Kyoko-chan, in ten years if we meet again, than I'm going to marry you." Kyoko's eyes widened but he didn't finish yet. Corn squeezed her hands. "And I will make you the happiest girl in the world." Kyoko was stunned. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide with shock. When Corn realized what he said, he blushed and before he could stammer something to hide his embarrassment and the meaning of his words, Kyoko smiled shyly with a cute blush decorating her face.

"You promise to find me in ten years and marry me?" Kyoko asked him. She looked at him from under her lashes and Corn couldn't think anything else than _She's so cute!_ All he could do was nod dumbly. Kyoko blushed even more but she nodded. "Than when we'll meet in ten years we're going to get married. And I'm going to keep this stone as a sealing to our promise." Corn bended a little bit and pecked Kyoko's lips. "And this is my sealing of our promise. Mine and yours first kiss." Said blushed Corn to even more blushed and shocked Kyoko. Not knowing what to say to that she just nodded.

In the middle of the forest stood little girl and a young boy. They had their faces turned away from each other. They were all red and yet they both had a big smiles on their faces. The day come to an end. The goodbyes were said. The tears were cried. The promise was made. But through the different hardships the young boy and the little girl had to grow up forgetting about the promise. Some would say maybe the promise wasn't so important than. Others would say that maybe because of such a little possibility of meeting again in this big world they both decided to erase it. And a different group of people would say that maybe because of how much pain they both had to go through it was better to forget than to be disappointed again. But it doesn't matter why, what matter is that they forgot.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review/follo/fav :)**


	2. Part 1

**Thank you for reviews/follows/favs! Iwill try to finish this story really fast!**

PART 1

* _Present, Tokyo*_

Kyoko woke up from her dream with a big blush and a gasp. With a shaky hand she touched her lips. _How could I forget my promise with Corn?_ She tried to imagine how would he look all grown up. He definitely would be tall and muscular. She was sure of that. Probably his hair would be a mess on his head as always. She giggled at that. They were like sun so bright and so nice in touch. She sighed on the memory. Her heart started beating faster and a small but beautiful smile graced her face. But what she loved the most where his eyes. They were of the color of the forest where they met. _I always felt like I could explore every inch of this forest. Just like I did in ours. Sometimes when he looked up his eyes changed colors. And they would become bluish with green dots in them. They looked like our stream with leafs flowing on it. So wild and true._

While she was lost in her thoughts, memories, she ended up being on her way to work. She had some love me papers to fill in. When she was leaving her bike in a garage of LME a nagging thought run truth her head and she froze. _Does me loving Tsuruga-san means that I'm cheating on Corn?!_ She was lost. She knew she loved Tsuruga-san but she promised to be with Corn. _Well it's not like I could ever be with Tsuruga-san. He would never choose such a plain and boring girl like me._ She sighed at the thought and relaxed a little bit. _But I should get some space between me and Tsuruga-san. I should probably be careful not to jump so often into him. And now that we don't have to act as Heel siblings anymore it shouldn't be that hard._ She thought with sadness. _Beside it's not like Corn will ever come back. He probably forgot about the promise anyway and me. I'm just being my stupid self hoping for impossible. Hoping for someone to love me for me._ She felt like it didn't matter. _If Corn didn't come, that means the promise is broken_. _What should I do with a stone than?_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see two dark figures getting closer to her. _And even if I met him again and he would want to marry me out of duty to his promise. Would I let him do that? For a prince to marry such a plain and boring girl. That wouldn't do any good to him._ The aura around her got even sadder. The taller figure stopped behind her and could see her hunched back. Which was rare for this girl. She was always so uptight and her posture was perfect. _What happened?_ He really was curious. He and his manager was calling to her for few minutes already and yet she didn't even respond. He got closer to her and stood on her side. He bowed so that his face was under hers and looked on her turned down face. Her brows were knotted together. Her teeth were playing with her lower lip while the grimace was formed on her beautiful face.

"Mogami-san?" He asked from his position. So he could see her reaction. And there was nothing. His brows furrowed as well and he became worried. He moved his hand and touched her cheek. "Mogami-san?" He asked again. That got her attention. She looked up and froze. Her face went pale and her lips parted. After few very long seconds she jumped away from him and screamed as if she saw a ghost. She went on her knees and clutched her to fast beating heart. _For a second there I thought I saw Corn! When that light hit his hair I thought it was blond and… Stupid me! But there is this saying: Think of the devil and he will appear! Beside I was thinking about Tsuruga-san as well so probably I willed him to come here. I need to apologize!_ But still a little bit shaken she couldn't really speak or move. "Mogami-san, are you alright?" She could hear worry in his voice. She willed herself to relax and respond. But her voice was still stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry if I scared you but you wouldn't respond when I called your name for few minutes already so I got worried." She looked up at him with a shocked expression. _He was worried about me! Stupid! Don't be happy about it!_ Kyoko cleaned her throat and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Tsuruga-san." She bowed slightly while still kneeling on the ground. She wasn't so sure if her legs regained their strength. "I'm fine. I was just a little bit lost in my thoughts." She gave him a small, shy smile. His heart bitted faster on this sight. But she knew if she won't change the subject or have him a decent answer he's not going to let it go. She sighed. She knew the perfect topic that will get him distracted. "And to add to this I forgot to eat breakfast." _Hopefully he will bite the catch._

"Eh Mogami-san it's really rare for you." _Got you!_ "And here you're always the one who gives me a proper lecture about eating and you're actually skipping it." He looked so smug at this moment. Kyoko's brow twitched. Yashiro being wise he stood away from them. _You walked into this one by yourself buddy!_

"Oh so please tell me, oh the great one, what have you eaten on this fine morning?" She said with a big, fake smile on her face. Ren's eyes widened and you only could hear him gulp. _Maybe I went a little bit overboard_. He thought. "Wait! Let me guess." She put her finger on her lips. Pretending to be deep in thought. "Was it only a black coffee?" She asked with a sweet, too sweet smile plastered to her face. Not being able to lie to her and not wanting to admit that it was actually the truth. He just turned his head away from her. Yashiro couldn't help but think. _Is he a child!?_ "Ha I knew it! Tsuruga-san…" And she started her lecture about how important is food for you. Yashiro wanting to help his charge and his friend looked down on his watch. Good he still have 45 minutes till we have to head for the first meeting. He decided to break her scolding.

"Good than that we met you Kyoko-chan." She looked surprised at him, while Ren was glaring daggers at his manager. "You see, it's really hard to force this mull to eat anything healthy. And you see I wanted to send him now to eat some breakfast before he will have to start work, while I have to sign some papers. But you know how he is, if you lose a sight of him he's going to end up eating some onigiris or something as unhealthy as them." He knew that he was exaggerating a little bit. Kyoko nodded. While Yashiro could feel heated glare of his charge but he couldn't let this opportunity to just pass them. He smiled. "So I thought that maybe if you have some time now you could take him for breakfast and make sure that he will eat. That would help me a lot. I'll know that he won't faint at work from lack of nutrition." He faked a tired sigh. Kyoko's eyes widened at the last sentence. She glared at Ren.

"How can you worry Yashiro-san so much! I'm going to force you to eat everything. Let's go!" She turned around and went to the elevator. Ren following her like a puppy. While Yashiro was left with a big grin on his face. _Mission Get Kyoko and Ren to eat breakfast together accomplished!_

They were standing in an elevator. Kyoko sighed. _And here I go and make a space between me and Tsuruga-San flew out the window._ She sighed. _I start from tomorrow._ She decided with determination. Ren was standing next to her and was just observing her facial expressions with a kind smile on his face. He loved how fast she could change it. He got worried when he saw her slightly depressed after getting into elevator look but just in few seconds it changed into face of determination. He still was curious about her earlier behavior and he wouldn't let her drop it till he'll be satisfied with her answers. He just couldn't believe how easily he got inside her trap.

"So Mogami-san, what had you so troubled earlier?" He asked, while looking at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's nothing important Tsuruga-san." She said with a small smile. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mogami-san if it wasn't that important than I'm sure you wouldn't forget to eat your breakfast and you wouldn't have such an upset face." He said. His eyes searching hers for answers.

"It's nothing important, really. It's just silly." She said with a small voice. But she got saved by the opening doors of an elevator. "Let's go eat, Tsuruga-san. I'm really hungry." She put a big smile on her face and went to the cafeteria to buy them food. But before she could get far he caught her hand to stop her. She looked up at him with a surprise. She willed the blush to not appear on her face.

"I'll order Mogami-San. How about you find a place to sit?" He asked her with a fake smile on his face. She cringed. _He's mad!_ She dumbly nodded.

"Just take something healthy, please!" She said with a sigh. She didn't have strength to fight with him today. And she already decided to try and avoid him from tomorrow. She found a small table in a corner of the cafeteria. While waiting for him she got lost in thoughts. It looked like he did that a lot today. _What should I tell Tsuruga-san? It's not like I can tell him about my promise with Corn. But he's suspicious and he won't let it drop. I have to tell him something._ She blinked few times when she realized that Tsuruga-san come back and put their breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face. Being happy that he listened to her and took a normal breakfast. He took omelets with some veggies inside and two fresh orange juices. He smiled back at her. He sat in front of her and took his plate with a juice. They started eating. She could feel him still being mad at her. She decided to tell him something. "I'm missing Setsu and Cain." She blurted out the first thing that come to her head. Well it was true. She blushed at her words. He stopped eating and looked up at her. "I spaced out earlier thinking that Heel siblings ended and I got upset. I'm sorry for worrying you with silly things like that." She hoped that he would believe her. It wasn't the complete lie. She missed them. A lot. And now that she thought about it she felt she is going to get depressed again.

"It's not silly Mogami-san." He put his hands on his knees just to stop them from taking hers. Now it was her turn to look up at him. "I miss Setsu too. And her cooking." He smiled at that. Her eyes widened. She didn't know if to be jealous of Sestu or not. It was part of her, yes but still she wished he would say it with her real name. He looked like he was deep in thoughts so she started eating again with a small smile on her face. "Maybe if you want you could come over to my place and cook for me few times a month as Setsu? And I'll act as Cain?" He asked her. He didn't know why he proposed something so stupid but he just wanted to see her more often. He saw her blink few times and then blush.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you. That would be rude." She said with a blush.

"You wouldn't impose on me. After all I suggested it. I would really appreciate it. And I think my health as well." He added the last sentence to make her more willing to come. He could see her bite her lower lip and actually consider it. _She's considering it!_

"Than I would love to." She smiled at him.

"How about I call you later and we'll arrange when you can come over?" He asked her with a big smile on his face. And she just nodded shyly. He looked down on his watch and sighed. "I'm sorry Mogami-San but I have to go and I can't walk you to-"

"Oh that's okay Tsuruga-san. Thank you for everything. Have a nice day at work!" Faster than a light she took the plates from their table and she put them where you have to put the used dishes. He just chuckled. _She's so cute!_

 _I was suppose to avoid Tsuruga-san from tomorrow! And here I agreed to meet with him few times a month in his apartment! It'll be just me and him! That's bad! That's really bad! What would Corn think of me?!_ She stopped at that thought. _Would that be cheating?_ And the worry come back. She changed her clothes on Love Me jumpsuit. _But then Tsuruga-san is my respectful sempai it's not like we're together. So it's not cheating. Corn would understand._ She put her head on the closet with a big sigh. She went to the desk and started to do her job. After an hour of working and distracting herself with it from thoughts of Tsuruga-san or Corn, she couldn't help this nagging feelings and thoughts to come back. She put her head on a desk and looked on the wall. _Do I love Corn?_ That was the question that was on her head from this morning. Yes, she cared for him. Yes, she missed him. Yes, she thought that he was handsome. But was this love? Were this the same feelings that she had for Tsuruga-san? She didn't know. _Corn I miss you!_ She sighed. Now that she remembered her promise with him it was harder for her. _I have to forget my feelings for Tsuruga-san. What if Corn come back?_ Even though she knew it was almost impossible to do. And even if Corn really come back, he wouldn't want to be with her. She smiled a sad smile and with a new determination she decided to fight her feelings for her senpai.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Part 2

**Thank you very much for reviews/follows/favs! They mean a lot to me and they make me do my work faster! Knowing that someone reads my work is a big inspiration.**

 **Thanks to Nilla99 who offered to help me with my other story "What now!" I'll try to write faster. And I should finish this two stories soon!**

 **I saw some mistakes so I corrected them. Please note that English is not my first language so I make mistakes and I'm really sorry for them.**

 **I think I forgot to write disclaimer so here it is:**

 **I don't own Skip Beat! Or any characters!**

PART 2

* _Tsuruga Ren's apartment*_

Kyoko was standing in front of her senpai's doors with some groceries bags and her own bag with her things. Knowing her senpai she knew he wouldn't have anything in his apartment. She knew she had to ring the bell. Probably the security from downstairs already informed him of her arrival. If she won't ring soon he may get worried. She was glaring at his door as if they were the reason she was here.

She tried to avoid the topic of coming here to act Setsu and Cain. But it lasted only for a week. She hoped that maybe he would forgot already about it. But like he said he called her the same day they agreed on it. But she had a good reason back then to tell him no. And she did it for a week. Looking for different reasons like work or that she had to stay at Darumaya or that she had a sleepover at Kanae's place. But Kyoko knew she couldn't say excuses like that for a long time. So with lack of excuses she gave in. _What if he would get bored with his kohai? Or what if he would start hating her for wasting his precious time?_

It wasn't about coming here that she was mad. She was mad at herself for wanting to come. For actually anticipating her coming here. For wanting to see him. She didn't see him for a week. Only heard his voice on a phone when he called her few times this week to find a day when they both would have an evening off. But his voice wasn't enough anymore. She tried to avoid him. Thanks for this new love me job from president she didn't spend so much time in love me room. That made it easier for her to not see him. But she felt somehow hollow and empty after not seeing him for so long. She had him almost every day as Setsu. _And few nights._ She sighed. Than she blushed. _That sounded so wrong!_ From embarrassment she pressed the button. _I can't believe I thought something like that!_ She willed her blush to go away when she heard rushed footsteps.

When Ren opened his door, he took her appearance in with one glance. He couldn't help being proud and happy when he saw that she had clothes that he bought her as Cain. She didn't have a wig or makeup but she somehow choose the clothes that fitted her.

"Mogami-san, please come in." He said with this charming smile of his.

"Thank you for having me Tsuruga-san." She said while he closed the door and she took off her shoes. Dropped her own bag on the floor and after that she run to the kitchen. She put the bags on blade and sighed. While Ren was still standing in front of his door. Blinking at the empty space that was occupied by his cute kohai just seconds ago. He frowned and followed her to the kitchen.

"Mogami-san, is everything alright?" He asked concerned about her. He could see her back straighten. His frown deepened.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered automatically. _Too fast!_ She scolded herself. _He's going to know for sure that something is wrong! God act normally Kyoko! I-._ Her thoughts got cut by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her slim body.

"I've missed you," He breathed her in. He could feel her go stiff in his arms. "Setsu." He said to her ear, while he hugged her body closer to his. Kyoko closed her eyes. _What did you think?! That he missed you, Kyoko?! No he missed Setsu!_ She felt so stupid. She blinked few times and willed her tears to go away. _What would Corn think if he heard your thoughts Kyoko?_ She thought with sadness.

From her stance he knew she wouldn't be willing to tell him what's wrong. But as Cain he could pursue Setsu to tell him. So that's why he decided to just act like that without a second thought. _Idiot! Are you trying to scare her?!_ But he couldn't help it. He missed her so much. He didn't see her for a week. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to go without seeing her face. He closed his eyes and just when he was about to take his arms off her. He felt her relax in his arms.

"I've missed you too," His heart started beating faster at this sentence. "Cain." He winced slightly at her calling this name. _Am I a masochist?_ But than she did something he didn't expect her to do. She turned around in his arms and burrowed her face in his chest. He blinked at that and furrowed his brows again. _Something's definitely wrong!_ He took her face between his palms and he pushed it a little bit up so he could look into this amber eyes he loved so much. He rubbed her cheek slightly with his thumb. "I'm fine." She said with a small smile. When she saw his doubt in his eyes, she knew she will have to say at least something. "Just a little bit tired." At that he frowned. _Maybe she didn't try to avoid me after all? Maybe she really had so much work?_ He put his forehead on hers and sighed with relief. He didn't realize how much depressed and worried he was. _Is this an NG!?_ Even though she thought it she cherished the feel of his breath on her face.

"If you're tired, maybe we should order something in?" He looked at her with one level puppy face. She had to admit that the idea was really appealing. She just realized that she really is tired. _But then he missed Setsu's cooking right?_ She sighed.

"But nii-san, don't you miss my cooking?" She asked.

"Of course I miss your cooking!" He answers honestly. "But my cute little sister is tired, right?" She slightly blushed at the word "cute", but tried to hide it. "So let's order pizza for today." He smiled at her. Still having her face between his palms.

"But the food-" He cut her with putting a finger on her lips.

"How about you come tomorrow and cook dinner than?" Her face faltered a little bit.

"I can't come tomorrow. The Boss gave me a love me assignment…" She cut in the middle, remembering President's words. _No one can know about this assignment!_ She didn't quite know why. But this is a president for you. She sighed. And she didn't really understand why they had to do it. They were actors not musicians! So why did they have to write songs and sing them? That's why they had to stay late at night in LME so no one would find out about it. The worst part was that it were suppose to be love songs. At first Moko was really mad but then she gave in. Knowing that she didn't really have a say in it. Chiori and Kyoko gave up soon after her. Well Kyoko knew how to play a guitar while Chiori said she had some lessons how to play drums. Kanae later said when she was in middle school she was learning how to play a piano. Writing songs weren't that easy like she thought. Especially when she tried not to think of Tsuruga-san or Corn. _Maybe if I- No! Don't even think about it!_

Ren seeing worry in her face got worried as well. _What is this mendling President forcing Kyoko to do?!_ _She really looks tired. Ren think of something._ He hugged her. "How about you make a bento for us tomorrow from this food? So today you can rest as much as you can? Choose which pizza you would like, while I put the groceries in it's place." He said with a smile on his face and pushing her out of the kitchen.

"But nii-san!" She turned her face to look at him. But seeing his determined face she knew she wouldn't win with him. She sighed with a small smile. "Okay." It felt nice. Someone was worried about her. Took care of her. Cared how she felt. She couldn't remember if anyone else ever did that. Well only Corn. And Tsuruga-san. She blushed while she went to sit on a couch in front of TV.

The problem was she new what is pizza, and even saw it few times, but she never ate it. So how could she tell him what kind of pizza she wanted? _Maybe I should just make him order the one he likes. After all Setsu probably ate a pizza. That should be fine._ Ren come to the living room and looked at his crush. _Why does she make a face like that? I just asked her to choose pizza. I don't think it's a challenge. So why does she have this determined face?_

"Setsu? Have you decided which pizza to order?" He asked sitting next to her on a couch. In one hand having a leaflet and in the other a phone. He could feel her fidget. He didn't know why though.

"And what kind of pizza would you like to eat, nii-san?" She asked, expecting her brother to answer her.

"It doesn't really matter to me." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's why I asked you to choose." He smiled at her and with one hand messed her hair. He could see her troubled face. She bitted her lower lip. He slightly narrowed his eyes. _Is she tempting me?_ But knowing that inside is Kyoko, it was impossible. He sighed. Ren put the phone on a coffee table and took her chin between his fingers. And leaned a little bit closer to her. She yelped. "Setsu what's wrong?" She was so close to his face. Their lips almost touching. And this eyes. They were the color of earth and when you looked deeper into them, it looked like the grass tried to break through it. She didn't know why but it reminded her of hers and Corns place. She blinked few times to clear her head. _Stop daydreaming and focus!_

"I've never had a pizza so I'm not sure which one I should choose." She opted for the truth. After all he would probably know if she lied. Ren looked dumbfounded at her. Deciding to break character and ask her, Kyoko and not Setsu.

"You never ate pizza?" Kyoko seeing that her senpai broke character, blushed. She just nodded. But still seeing him shocked she she decided to elaborate.

"I grew up in a Ryokan in Kyoto and we had traditional food over there. After moving to Tokyo I started working in few restaurants but I never really had a chance to eat a fast food… Beside I like cooking and it's cheaper." She finished lamely. Ren looked at her with furrowed brows and then smiled.

"Okay so today will be your first time eating pizza with me." He smiled boyishly at her. While she blushed at that smile. "How about a normal one for a start? With cheese, ham and mushrooms?" He asked her for opinion. It was somehow nice to be asked. With Sho it was alway him deciding. She shook her head to stop her thoughts going this way. "You want with something else?"

"Ah no! That's fine! With cheese, ham and mushrooms should be perfectly fine!" She stood up and when she wanted to move he caught her hand. "I just thought that I should take my things and put them in a room, nii-san." She went back into character. When she went for her bag Ren sighed. _And here we go again into the act. Well at least she's staying for a night thanks to that._ He smiled at the thought. He didn't know how it ended him pursuing her to stay for a night and her actually agreeing. He took a phone and ordered a pizza while she went to his guest room. It took her longer than he expected. _Is she alright?_ But she emerged not so long after he thought it.

"I hope you don't mind, me putting some more clothes in a drawer." As Setsu she put some shirts, pants, shoes and underwear. She was debating in her head if she should leave the last part but then decided that it would be better to leave it.

"Of course I don't mind. This house is as much yours as mine." He said with a big smile. _Or at least I hope it will be in near future_. _I would prefer you putting your clothes in my bedroom, though._ Her heart quickened at it. _He meant Setsu, not you! So stop daydreaming!_ She smiled at him. And then the doorbell rang. "It must be the food. Wait a second." He went to take the pizza from the door. He put it on a coffee table. "What would you want to watch?" Than Kyoko remembered that Kanae asked her to watch a movie. She said that she shouldn't watch it alone. And this time it was her breaking the character. She looked at Ren.

"You see Mok- I mean Kanae-san gave me this one movie. But she said I shouldn't watch it by myself. Would you mind watching it with me?" She looked at him from under her leashes. _When you look at me like that, with this eyes and pouty lips there is no way I can tell no to you._ He smiled at her.

"I don't mind it at all, Mogami-san." She stood up and run to the guest room again. This time only for few seconds and in hand she had a dvd. He took it from her. " _The Vatican Tapes._ " He read the title. Looking at the cover you could see that it's going to be a horror movie. "Mogami-san, you sure you want to watch it?" He asked just to make sure.

"Well I promised Mok- Kanae-san that I'll watch it. And with you I think it should be fine." She gave him a shy smile. _When you say things like that Kyoko, you gave me false hope._ He shook his head. Seeing that, Kyoko hurriedly said. "But if you want to watch something else that's fine with me, Tsuruga-san." He blinked and smiled at her.

"And let you watch it by yourself, Mogami-san?" He looked pointly at her. "I think it could be fun to watch it." He smiled and took a piece of pizza. Kyoko followed suit.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Happy that he agreed to watch it with her. She wasn't so sure if she would be able to watch it by herself. Not after what Kanae told her about this movie.

"No problem. How do you like it?" He asked her about the pizza. She already was done with her first piece. While he turned on the movie. And he was in the middle of his. He was always amazed with her eating. _How such a small body can fit so much food?_ But then he thought about his father and stopped pounding with this matter. He just chuckled at the memory of his father eating habits.

"It's really good." She said with a smile. Happy that he was happy. "Although Tsuruga-san, you shouldn't eat it too often. It's not that healthy." She said sternly. He laughed at that.

"Fine, fine Mogami-san." He laughed even harder. He took his second piece while she glared at him. "How about we just try something once in awhile that one of us never tried?" He looked at her with small excitement building in at the prospect of having dates with this lovely girl. "Be it healthy, exotic or unhealthy." He finished and took another bite of his pizza. Kyoko froze. And then she smiled shyly and nodded. She really liked the idea. _I was suppose to avoid him! And here I go agreeing again on something that will get me spend more time with him!_ "Maybe we will try frog legs one day?" He said seriously. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Maybe one day. Ah the movie is starting." Her eyes sparkled. They were suppose to eat and watch and he already was fool. He looked at her and she didn't seem to eat more.

"Mogami-san, if you're done maybe I'll put it away." He stopped the movie. He stood up and took a half empty box with a pizza.

"I'll do it, Tsuruga-san." She moved to take it from him. He looked sternly at her.

"It's fine Mogami-san. Just go wash your hands while I'll clean the mess." She opened her mouth to speak but seeing his stern look she thought better of it and just agreed and went to the bathroom to do as he said. Ren put a box on a blade and washed his hands in a sink in the kitchen. He took two glass with water to the living room. Seeing that she didn't come back yet he called out to her. "Would you like something to drink?" He decided to play a little bit with her. He smirked. "Water, orange juice or maybe something stronger Setsu?" He just joked. Knowing well that Kyoko wouldn't ask for alcohol. But he just liked to tease her. She stack her head out of a bathroom and glared at him. Knowing well that he was teasing her.

"Do you have a rosy wine, Nii-san?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Assuming that he wouldn't have it. Of course wrong assumption. Kuon's smirk deepened.

"Sweet or dry?" He just asked, while he moved to the cabinet that he had alcohol in. She froze but then decided to just go with it.

"Sweet, just like me." She smirked at him. He laughed.

"Sweet it is my lady." He took out the wine. Poured two glasses and put them with a bottle on a coffee table.

"You're going to drink it as well?" She asked surprised. "I thought you don't like sweet things." He looked at her. _Have I ever said something like that to her?_ He frowned trying to remember.

"It's true. Sweet things are not my favorites but I like them once in awhile." He said honestly taking a sip from his glass and smiling. He looked up at her. "Come on Setsu. We should watch the movie. Here's your glass." She took it from him and sat next to him.

"You should stop teasing me, Nii-san." She pouted cutely. He laughed.

"I'm sorry Setsu." He smiled at her. "It's just that you're so cute that I can't help it." He tacked her hair behind her ear. Then he turned on the movie just to stop her from scolding him.

It was just like he expected a horror movie. But what he didn't expect was Kyoko's reactions. In scary parts she would scoop closer to him or hide her eyes behind her hands and watch it through the holes she made. He would chuckle at her reactions few times but she being so into the movie didn't realize it. It ended with her hugging him from fear and him putting his hand around her. _Maybe I should watch movies like this with her more often?_ He mussed.

The bottle of wine was half empty. They just drank a little more than one and a half glass. After the movie ended and she realized what she was doing and she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed Ren in. _Calm down. You're Setsu who's hugging Cain not Ren!_ He looked down at her.

"Sorry, Nii-san. Hope I didn't squeeze you too much." She looked at him apologetically and took her arms away from him. Not liking it he just scooped her in his arms and put her on his laps.

"I would never mind it, Setsu. You were scared so I'm glad I was by your side and eased your fear." He smiled down on her. She bite her lower lip and then burrowed her face in his chest.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"How about you go take a bath? And then I'll give you a massage?"

"Nii-san I couldn't ask you of that! You must be tired yourself!" She couldn't ask him to do that. _His hands would roam around my body. This big, strong hands. Would they touch my bare skin or- God Kyoko stop it!_ Forcing herself to stop this perverted thoughts she looked up at him when she realized he started talking to her again.

"-nd you said that you're tired. So at least I can make you relax, Setsu." She opened her lips to speak but then thought about it. _When I will have a chance like that again? I'm Setsu right now so it would be just like her to agree with this offer. Beside it would help her with the lyrics she has to think of, right? So it should be fine. Just to take a little advantage of this situation._

"You know what?" She decided to to just play along with him. "I will just take you up for this offer. I'll just take a quick bath." She yawned.

While she was taking a bath in his main bathroom. In the guest bathroom he had a shower so he let her use his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom where he had a bath and a shower. He was a nervous wreck. He didn't think that she would agree on him giving her a massage. And now he will be touching her skin. _No knowing Kyoko she won't lay me roam her skin. She will probably have a pj top on anyway._ He calmed himself with this thought. After 20 minutes she emerged from his bathroom in her pj. She put on not to long and not to short shorts and a cute top with a red rose in the middle. She looked around but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Nii-san?" She called.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Setsu!" She shrugged her arms and laid down on his bed. She took the small in. It smelled like him. She smiled. _Should I take my top off? Or not? After all Setsu wouldn't mind. She probably would want to take it off. If just only to tease her brother._ Not dwelling on it too long she decided to just take it off and lay on her stomach. She hide her red face between her arms. She probably was more forward thanks to this wine. Not that she was drunk but a little bit tipsy. She heard the door open but she didn't move from her position.

"What took you so long Nii-san?" She asked with a little annoyance. While he stood rooted to the floor. His eyes wide with shock and his heart beating faster than it ever should. He licked his suddenly dry lips. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _Calm down Kuon! It's Setsu! Not Kyoko! Your half naked little sister!_

"Sorry I thought it'll take you longer." He took few steps closer to the bed. Trying to bad as calm as it was possible. Not being able to take his eyes away from this beautiful skin of hers. He smiled. _She will never stop surprising me. She's amazing._ She couldn't relax herself or stop her overreacting heart. He sat next to her and then his hands started moving on her back. Making miracles with her sore spots. Few moans escaped her mouths. Which she didn't even realize from the pleasure his fingers were giving her. After just few moves of his skilful hands she relaxed. While she didn't realize, he did and it made him a little bit uncomfortable. But he was happy netherless. After all he made her feel this way. He felt like he could touch her all the time. She didn't realize when she ended up in a land of dreams. He just smiled at her and chuckled. He took the top that was laying next to her and not looking at her he put it on her.

"You shouldn't be so trusting, Kyoko-chan. I may be your senpai but I'm only a men. Well probably not in your eyes." He sighed at that.

"Corn." She mumbled in her sleep. "I… You… Men…" She mumbled even more. He blinked at her. She's talking in her sleep. _If I knew this sooner…_

"If only you knew, Kyoko-chan." He sighed. "You would probably hate me, for hiding who I am from you." He decided that he should go take a cold shower and than go to sleep.

When he was taking a shower Kyoko woke up from her slumber and looked around herself. She rubbed her eyes. She went red when she realized that she had a shirt on. _Did he? How embarrassing to fall asleep while he…! It felt so good._ On just a memory she moaned. _I should probably go to the guest room and-_ But before she could do that he emerged from his bathroom. She quickly closed her eyes and laid down. Pretending to still be sleeping.

He looked at her sleeping in his bed. _How I wish it would be like that every night?_ He sighed at the thought that would probably never come true. He got closer to his bed and laid down next to her. He rubbed her cheek. "If only you knew Kyoko-chan, you would probably hate me. I'm sorry for being such a disappointment." He murmured quietly not wanting to wake her up. "I just don't want to hurt or lose you, Kyoko-chan." He added and kissed her forehead. Then he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. Kyoko waited for few minutes and when she was sure that he was asleep she opened her eyes to look at him. _What did he mean by that?_ Worry plastered on her face. _Why would I ever hate you?_ Now it was her turn to rub his cheek.

"There is no way that I could ever hate you." She whispered to him. "You will never lose me and you could never be disappointment to me." She leaned down and while she wanted to peck his cheek, she ended pecking his lips, because he slightly moved his head to rub it in her hand. She went all red. She made sure that he was asleep and sighed with relief. _I kissed him!_ _Go to sleep before you do something that will make you criminal!_

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please leave a review/comment! I really like to know what a reader thinks about my stories! And reviews really inspires me!**


	4. Part 3

**Thank you very much for reviews/follows/favs! They mean a lot to me and they make me do my work faster! Knowing that someone reads my work is a big inspiration.**

 **Thanks to Nila99 who offered to help me with my other story "What now!" I'll try to write faster. And I should finish this two stories soon!**

 **I saw some mistakes in the previous chapter so I tried to correct them. Please note that English is not my first language so I make mistakes and I'm really sorry for them.**

 **I think I forgot to write disclaimer so here it is:**

 **I don't own Skip Beat! Or any characters!**

PART 3

 _*Tsuruga Ren's apartment continuation*_

Kyoko woke up feeling really warm and safe. She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so relaxed. She sighed with happiness and nuzzled closer to the warmth that was holding her. _Holding?_ This thought run through her head for few minutes. _Ah right I'm in Tsuruga-san's bed._ She blushed at the thought. _I mean Setsu is in Cain's bed._ She corrected her thought. With a sigh she opened her eyes and tried to break free from his hold. But is wasn't an easy job.

"Nii-san!" She whined. "I need to make breakfast." No reaction from a big men holding her in his arms. "Nii-san if you won't let me go I'm going to kiss you." She said with a Setsu smirk on her face. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it slightly. "Come on Nii-San! I'm not kidding." She pouted, while closing a distance between their lips. _Open your eyes! Open your eyes! Please open your eyes!_ Kyoko chanted in her head. _Or maybe no…_ Just when her lips were mere centimeter away from his, he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing, Setsu?" He asked groggily. She narrowed her eyes. Not knowing if she was disappointed or relieved, she took her pillow and threw it on his face. Making him confused. To hide her embarrassment she jumped out of bed.

"It's your fault, Nii-san! You wouldn't wake up and I got trapped! Put clothes on yourself while I make breakfast!" She huffed at him and left the room. Leaving a confused men with messy hair and a big smile on his face.

Kyoko stood in the kitchen with her heart frightening her to beat out of her chest. _I almost kissed him! Am I an idiot! What would Corn think!_ Kyoko thought with furrowed brows. _But I was Setsu..._ A small voice at the back of her head tried to excuse her actions. _It's no good. I can't do it. I need to get away from him._ Tears frightened to fall. _Get a hold of yourself Kyoko! Act as Setsu till you'll get separated and then go back to avoiding him!_ She took few deep breaths to relax herself and prepare to go back to act as Setse.

After they ate breakfast and she made a bentos for herself, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san and Moko-san they left his apartment to head to _LME_. Ren was happy the whole day, not knowing that his cute kohai decided to avoid him for good.

 _1 week later_

 _*LME*_

Kyoko did a good job with avoiding her senpai. She didn't see him after they played Setsu and Cain in his apartment. Partially she was happy with herself but bigger part of herself was sad at the thought of not seeing him for so long. He tried to call her many times. Sometimes she would just not pick up and than call him back when she knew that he had work and couldn't talk. She knew it wasn't a proper action for a kohai but it wasn't appropriate to fall in love with a senpai as well. First she had to deal with her feelings and then she'll apologize properly to her senpai. Sometimes she would pick up his call, just not to be overly rude, and make excuses why she can't go over to his place, or to meet with him to taste a food they've never had before.

The truth was that she didn't really have to lie. She didn't have much free time. President told the 3 love me girls that each one of them have to prepare 2 happy, love songs till the end of this week. So they had only four more days left. And all Kyoko could think of was a sad, unrequited love songs. And she dreaded of the time when she finds out what President wants to do with this songs. She just knew that she won't like it.

She was heading to the music room, where she was about to meet with Moko-san and Chiori-san. Who were stuck with their writing as well. Moko being too engaged with her work didn't want to think about something as useless as love. While Chiori wasn't interested in love particularly. She liked to think of herself as free spirit. _I don't even want to think what that means!_ Every evening they were meeting in a music room and were sitting and thinking of what to write. Only when Kyoko had to appear as _Boo_ in _Kimagure Rock_ they would meet before, talk a little bit and she would head over to _TBM Studio_. And that's what she would do today.

"Moko-san! Chiori-san!" She opened doors to the room, eager to see her friends.

"Mo! Can't you be quiet at least once in your life!" Kanae said with annoyance written all over her face.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan. How is your writing going?" Asked Chiori a little bit happy to see her friend. "Kanae-san and I can't think of anything. Maybe you have it better?" Chiori hopped that maybe Kyoko could help them. _But then she's a number 1 love me member._

"Sorry Chiori-san but I'm stuck as well." She didn't want to tell her friends that all she could think of were depressing songs. Or songs about her not so happy past, from which she moved already. Or at least she hopped she did. Which she secretly wrote. She tried to write happy or filled with love songs, while thinking of Corn but then she felt guilty. After what has happened in Tsuruga-san's apartment she couldn't stop feeling this way, like she was betraying Corn. "And I don't have so much time today Chiori-san. I have to go to _TBM Studio_ in few minutes." She said a little bit dejected. She loved to act as _Boo_ but she really didn't have time for it at the moment. She had to write a song and yet she didn't have an inspiration at all. She sighed and sat next to her friends.

"Ok! So let's ask ourselves a question." Said Chiori suddenly. The other love me girls looked at her with a start. "What do we think of love?" Both of them looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kanae. Not being happy that Chiori interrupted in her thinking.

"Well, we are suppose to write love songs right? But honestly I don't think we know what love really is." Kyoko and Kanae nodded at that, still not understanding what Chiori means. "So I'm asking what do you think of love? I think that it's unnecessary and it makes you distracted." They both nodded and agreed with her. "But then president thinks it's one of the most important emotions." They nodded again. "So what if we stop thinking like that for the time when we have to write this songs?" Now they frowned.

"Mo, I don't think I follow your thinking, Chiori." Said Kanae. Kyoko just nodded at that. She didn't understand what Chiori meant by that as well.

"What I mean is that if we want to please president with our songs we can't think of this emotion as a burden."

"But it is a burden." Said unpleasant Kyoko. Kanae agreed with her on that.

"Well yes, I agree with you, Kyoko-chan. But if we'll continue thinking like that, we won't be able to write this songs." She sighed and continued. "Beside in every emotion should be negativity and positivity. So let's forget about negative side and think of positive side." She finished.

"Mo, I don't want to admit it but I believe that Chiori is right, Kyoko." Kyoko contemplated what her friend has said.

"So in positive light, what do you think of love?" Asked Kyoko no one particularly with a frown on her face. Kanae and Chiori looked at themselves and just shrugged.

"Being in love makes you happy?" Tried Chiori. They both nodded, so she decided to write it on a paper.

"When you're thinking about that person you want to smile and worry about him." Kyoko added and fought with a blush that wanted to appear on her face. Chiori nodded and added _smile_ and _worry_ to the list. Then both looked at Kanae.

"You can't stop thinking about him? You forget about everything and he's the only one occupying your mind? And that's why you can't focus on your work properly?" She added. All three of them nodded at that.

"Ok, I agree, but I'll just write _all the time thinking about him._ Can we think of anything else?" Chiori looked at Kyoko and Kanae.

"But is it positive?" Asked Kyoko.

"Well for president probably yes." Kanae and Chiori answers at the same time. At that Kyoko just nodds.

"We have emotions, not many of them but it's a start. We can think of some other later. How about physical part of love?" Asked Chiori. Kyoko blushed at that, while Kanae thought about it. "I don't mean sex, although it is part of love."

"Chiori-san!" Shouted embarrassed Kyoko. _I know that not every girl waits for a wedding to cross that line but to be so open?!_

"Mo, Chiori she's too naive and too innocent for that!" Kyoko's eyes widened with shock and she just looked at Kanae with open mouth. While Chiori smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan. I didn't mean to scare you with it."

"Mo, don't apologize to her! Being an actress she will have to deal with it at some point." Kyoko blushed at that.

"Moko-san… Chiori-san… Ymmm…" She blushed even more.

"Mo, what is it, Kyoko!"

"Sorry Moko-san! Does this mean that you… Ymm had sex already?" The second part of her question she whispered with a red face. Chiori and Kanae looked at her and blinked few times.

"I didn't do it yet, Kyoko." Kanae answered honestly. "But I was thinking about it." Kyoko gasped at that. And Chiori just nodded.

"I didn't do it either." Chiori decided. "Just some heavy patting. But I have my fantasies." She laughed at that.

"Beside it's just physical and it's safer then to get involved emotionally." Kyoko looked at Kanae.

"But! Moko! Chiori! What about love? Feelings? Wouldn't it be wrong? I'm not talking about marriage but wouldn't it be wrong towards yourselves if you did it with someone you don't feel attachment, trust… love?" She didn't really understand them. Or what they were really saying.

"Says the number one of love me section." Chiori joked. But after that they sat in silence for few minutes. Thinking of what they just said. But Kanae decided to break it.

"But then Kyoko-chan can you tell me what is love?" Kanae asked sadly. Chiori looked at Kyoko wanting to know the answer for this question as well. Kyoko's eyes widened. But wanting to help her friends she answered honestly.

"It can be painful. But even when it is you just can't help but to be happy. It's even worse when you know that he worries about you and yet you know that you're not the one he thinks about or love." She said sadly. The two listening love me girls had frowns on their faces. "Love is when you're counting the steps he's taking away from you and your heart screams for him to turn around and look at you just one more time." She put her foots on a chair and her chin on her knees. She looked nowhere in particularly. "It's when he smiles at you and you just forget how to breath. Love is when you just want him to be happy even if you will have to pay with your own. Love is selfless. It's when you want to please him. When he praises you. Love can be kind but cruel as well." She finished. She couldn't face her friends and she just looked on the ground. After few minutes of being quite Kanae spoke first.

"If this is love, then I've never felt it before."

"But the way you described it, Kyoko-chan, it doesn't sound so bad." Answered Chiori and Kanae just nodded at that. Kyoko looked shocked at her friends.

"You really never fall in love, Moko-san, Chiori-san?" They both just shook their heads. "I see." She looked on a ground. Suddenly Chiori stood up with a smile on her face.

"You know what? I have an idea." She looked excited. "Let's set blind dates after we write this songs." Kanae frowned at that.

"What?!" Kyoko screamed.

"I'm not saying to fall in love but after this talk and Kyoko's speech I just feel like we're not moving forward." She looked at Kyoko and the at Kanae. "We're just saying that love is useless and bothersome but only Kyoko-chan can really say something like that. She is the only one who has experience in this aspect. But don't you want to move forward, Kyoko-chan?" She asked her and while she wanted to say something like: _I don't want to go on a date! I don't want to get hurt again!_ She couldn't do it. Because she really wanted to move on. So she just nodded. Chiori smiled at that. "So me and Kanae will choose a date for Kyoko-chan. While me and Kyoko will choose a date for Kanae. And Kyoko and Kanae will choose a date for me." She finished with a smile on her face. Kanae smiled as well.

"Well it can be fun. And it can be a good experience. But don't you think we should do it faster? Maybe it could help us with writing songs?" Chiori thought about it.

"But do you think we will find blind dates so fast?" Kyoko's eyes sparkled at that. She went to Kanae. And whispered something to her ear. Kanae just laughed.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll find some willing guys." She said with a smirk. Kyoko looked at the watch and her eyes widened.

"I have to go girls! See you! I let you know later today Moko-san!" And she was out of the door.

"You are the one who's going to contact Tsuruga-san or should I do it?" Asked Kanae. Chiori just laughed.

"You do it. So what did she tell you?" Kanae smirked.

"You'll going to find out."

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please leave a review/comment! I really like to know what a reader thinks about my stories! And reviews really inspires me!**

 **I really wanted to put Kanae and Chiori into this story! :) Let me know who should be Chiori's and Kanae's blind date. I have someone in mind but I would love to hear some suggestions!**

 **I thought I know how I want to end this story but somehow the idea just come to my head and maybe it will end a little bit different haha we'll see! If you have some ideas or want to see someone in it than let me know! I'm open for suggestions!**


End file.
